Light therapy devices have been used for treatment of muscular and joint pains. Typically, the light therapy device includes a rigid housing having an applicator end. The applicator end is integrally attached to the housing thus forming a self-contained unit. Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are positioned in the housing such that they emit light from the applicator end of the device. The housing generally also contains a battery pack and a processor for controlling the frequency and duration of light delivery. Other electrical components may be provided in the housing depending on the electronic features of the device.
To operate the known therapeutic device, a user grasps the rigid housing of the device and positions the applicator end of the device on the area to be treated. The LEDS are then energized causing light and heat radiation at the applicator end of the device. For effective treatment, the radiation must be applied for a specified time period. This requires the device to be held in place by the user. Depending on the area and problem that is treated, the duration of the treatment can vary from a few minutes to several hours.
A disadvantage of the known therapeutic device is that it is inconvenient for the user to hold the device in position for an extended period of time. This is particularly true if the area to be treated is difficult to reach, such as the user's back or feet. In this regard, it would be desirable to provide a device that would be more conveniently held in position for an extended period of time without requiring the user to hold it.
Some known devices use straps attached to the housing to hold the therapeutic device in position for extended periods of time. The disadvantage of such devices is that strapping a bulky housing to the user could be uncomfortable. For example, a user who straps the housing to his back, may not be able to comfortably lay down. Similarly, a user who straps the device to the back of her thigh, may not be able to sit comfortably.
A further disadvantage of the known devices is that, depending on the area treated, once the device is strapped, a user can no longer see the control display. For example, if the user straps the unit to his back, he can no longer see the face of the housing and will be unable to monitor the display. Furthermore, to change a setting, the user will be required to unstrap the device to access the control panel, and then restrap the unit once the setting has been changed. It would be desirable, to provide a unit that could comfortably be applied to the area for treatment while allowing the user convenient access to the control panel.